El ladrón Rosa Negra
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: El ladrón Rosa Negra, famoso por sus crímenes dentro del círculo más alto de la aristocracia, caracterizado por sus robos con escapes perfectos y sin huellas. 6927 y muchas otras pairs.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclamer:_**_ Los personajes de KHR no me corresponden. Cualquier alcance de nombre es mera coincidencia xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"_El ladrón Rosa Negra, famoso por sus crímenes dentro del círculo más alto de la aristocracia, caracterizado por sus robos con escapes perfectos y sin huellas. Siempre deja una rosa negra junto a un naipe con la imagen de un joker._

_De porte elegante, largos cabellos del color de la noche, piel pálida y tersa a la vista, con una sonrisa seductora y burlona siempre en su rostro, oculta la mitad de éste junto a sus ojos con un antifaz negro, portando siempre su inseparable sombrero de copa, es un misterio incluso para el más afamado detective. Se le atribuye el nombre de Rosa Negra debido a su hermosura siempre contrastada con la negrura de sus ropas, además de su característica firma antes mencionada._

_Se dice que con el dinero que obtiene de las especies que roba ayuda a los más necesitados, debido a que luego de realizar uno de sus atracos misteriosamente esa suma aparece en la cuenta de alguna fundación u orfanato. Sin embargo, nada de esto es comprobado a ciencia cierta."_

_-Esto parece escrito por una fangirl-_comentó el joven prefecto con una gotita en su sien.

_-Lo escribió Miura, es de esperarse-_respondió otra joven más mayor, de nombre Hana-_Lo importante es que la descripción física está bien hecha, le identificarás en cuanto lo veas._

_-Sí-_miró el retrato a lápiz del ladrón junto al informe. Verdaderamente era alguien apuesto…No podía pensar esas cosas, él debía atraparlo porque aquel joven era un criminal.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esta loca idea apenas está comenzando, ahora que tengo vacaciones se me vino esto y creo que será un buen proyecto.<em>

_Espero les guste, este apenas es el prólogo, por lo que de por sí es muy corto._

_Creo que tendré el primer cap listo dentro de pocos días._

_Dejen comentarios, críticas, dudas, etc por review_

_Cuídense._

_Bye-Bye_


	2. Nuevo en el cuartel, un placer conocerte

_**Disclamer: **los personajes de KHR no son míos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno:<strong> _"Nuevo en el cuartel, un placer conocerte"_

_._

::

-_Bueno, él es el nuevo encargado de esta investigación. El nuevo jefe de la prefectura italiana-_anunció una joven de cabellos negros y ondulados.

-_Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto-_se presentó un chico de cabellos, hermosos ojos avellanas y apariencia infantil, de unos veinticuatro años-_Hace unos días llegué de Japón, pero mi familia es italiana-_explicó sonriendo amable.

-_Yo soy japonés-_dijo un joven delgado, alto y de cabellos negros-_Yamamoto Takeshi-_se presentó extendiéndole una mano.

-_Mucho gusto, Yamamoto-_sonrió amigable estrechándole la mano.

-_Oye, Sawada-_llamó la joven de cabellos negros-_Ven, debo entregarte el informe de la investigación-_avisó caminando a su oficina.

-_Si me disculpas-_el pelinegro sólo asintió con una sonrisa, entonces se dispuso a seguir a la joven.

-_Toma-_le extendió una carpeta con unos documentos-_Ahí está lo que tenemos de Rosa Negra._

El chico sólo asintió, comenzando a leer cada palabra de aquel detallado informa relatado como si fuera una estrella de cine aquel ladrón al que debía atrapar. No era de sorprenderse que de sólo leer se hacia una imagen de cómo debía lucir el hombre descrito, y sus ideas no fueron vanas al contemplar el retrato dibujado, era alguien realmente atractivo. Sí, se consideraba alguien que se sentía atraído por los hombres, sin embargo, no se creía homosexual del todo y admitía que aquel joven del retrato era alguien que si no interfiriera en su trabajo sería se interés para él.

Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios al descubrirse pensando esas cosas, debía ser profesional y concentrarse en atrapar lo antes posible a ese ladrón y dejar de pensar en sus labios…

_-Esto parece escrito por una fangirl-_comentó el joven prefecto con una gotita en su sien.

_-Lo escribió Miura, es de esperarse-_respondió otra joven más mayor, de nombre Hana-_Lo importante es que la descripción física está bien hecha, le identificarás en cuanto lo veas._

_-Sí-_miró el retrato a lápiz del ladrón junto al informe. Verdaderamente era alguien apuesto…No podía pensar esas cosas, él debía atraparlo porque aquel joven era un criminal.

* * *

><p>Entró en aquella mansión con fastidio, odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda a ese sujeto que durante tantos años había sido su mejor amigo, sí, muy en el fondo le consideraba de aquella forma y no se sentía un tonto por ello, después de todo, estaba seguro que podía confiarle la vida a él y éste haría lo mismo, pero eso no era necesario que nadie lo supiera.<p>

Pasó directo al jardín donde sabía estarían ambos hermanos comiendo algo a esas horas, el día era agradable y el enorme jardín ofrecía diversos lugares frescos para disfrutar de él.

-_Ciao, Mukuro-kun~-_saludó con una sonrisa el actual patrón de la familia Millefiore.

_Rokudo Mukuro: 27 años. Pertenece a la familia Rokudo y es la actual cabecera de su familia. Es un joven misterioso, elegante y seductor. Aparenta indiferencia con todos excepto con su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo, en el fondo posee un gran corazón con aquellos que le importan, preocupándose por ellos aunque intente demostrar lo contrario._

_-Ciao, joven Mukuro-_saludó la hermana menor del peliblanco.

_-Buenas tardes Uni, Byakuran-_saludó un una sonrisa amable a la chica y una burlona al otro.

_Byakuran Gesso:_ _27 años. Actual cabeza de los Millefiore. Su familia adoptó ese nombre cuando su padre contrajo matrimonio con la heredera de la familia Giglio Nero. Juguetón, infantil y amable, puede llegar a ser un sádico despiadado cuando de una amenaza se trata. Es el mejor amigo de Mukuro, y aunque no lo demuestren confían el uno en el otro ciegamente, se conocen desde la cuna y es el único que conoce el secreto de su amigo._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mukuro-kun?-_preguntó el dueño de casa indicándole que tomara asiento.

_-Mi querida Nagi me pidió que le dijera a Uni que la esperaba para tomar el té-_contestó cogiendo un dulce y llevándolo a sus labios.

_-Ya veo-_la joven se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia-_Con su permiso, partiré enseguida-_anunció entrando en la enorme mansión.

-_Por supuesto, adelante, Uni -_dijo sonriendo el joven de cabellos heterocromáticos.

-_Puedes llevar de los pasteles que compré esta mañana-_ofreció su hermano con amabilidad.

Sin decir más, la joven hizo una reverencia y salió de escena.

-_¿Necesitas que te cubra hoy?-_preguntó sonriendo de forma divertida el peliblanco.

-_No estaría aquí si no fuera estrictamente necesario-_contestó con seriedad.

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo unos segundos, sinceramente jamás le había gustado vestir de aquella manera, mucho menos el tener que asistir a ese tipo de reuniones. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios cuando terminó de arreglar el pañuelo de seda a su cuello.<p>

-_No te ves nada mal-_comentó una tranquila voz a sus espaldas.

-_Tí-Tío Giotto-_volteó a verle un poco sobresaltado el joven, mirando con reproche al mayor-_No quiero ir a esa fiesta-_hizo un puchero tratando de convencerlo.

-_No me convencerás, Tsunayoshi-_sonrió de forma paternal-_Es necesario presentarte en sociedad como mi sobrino y futuro sucesor-_explicó de forma serena.

-_Pero sabes que yo no quiero asumir el cargo de la Familia Vóngola-_reprochó el castaño.

_-Sabes que en mi condición no puedo dejar herederos, eres mi único sobrino. Yo no tengo el cargo asegurado-_argumentó poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño.

_-Aún eres muy joven, no hables como si fueras a morir-_le miró con preocupación pura, cogiéndole de la mano con un poco de desesperación.

-_Uno nunca sabe, por eso quiero hacer público que tú me reemplazarás._

_-Sólo si es necesario-_aceptó un tanto resignado.

_-Bueno, es hora de irnos-_anunció sonriéndole.

_-Con que aquí estabas-_dijo una agradable tercera voz desde el marco de la puerta.

-_Dae-_pronunció el rubio yendo hasta él-_Lo siento, ¿te preocupé?_

_-Nufufufu-_rió divertido cogiendo al rubio de la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo-_No seas tonto-_acercó su rostro al del menor y rozó sus labios-_Sólo quería oír tus gemidos antes de irnos-_susurró con voz seductora para luego besarle.

_-Esto…-_el castaño olvidado por ambos mayores contempló la escena con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, girándose para no incomodar a la pareja.

_-Amore mio-_susurró melosamente el rubio-_Aquí no, este es el cuarto de Tsunayoshi…_

* * *

><p>Un gran salón perfectamente bien iluminado era el centro de aquella enorme reunión de las familias de la alta sociedad. ¿Motivo? El cumpleaños del joven a cargo de la Familia Millefiore.<p>

Una enorme mesa llena de los mejores platillos cruzaba todo el amplio salón por la extensión de una de las paredes. La decoración de aquella estancia era netamente barroca, con cuadros y objetos diseñados por los más reconocidos representantes de aquel estilo junto con hermosas plantas traídas de todas partes del mundo. Los invitados iban y venían por aquel salón, terrazas o jardines vestidos con las más finas ropas.

-_Bien, Tsunayoshi, sonríe, quizás hoy conozcas a alguien especial-_comentó su tío con una sonrisa amable.

-_Giotto tiene razón-_secundó Daemon acariciando la mano de su pareja con su pulgar mientras mantenía sus dedos entrelazados.

-_Está bien-_suspiró derrotado, al final igual había tenido que ir a aquel lugar tan incómodo para él.

Los tres se adentraron en aquella enorme mansión, yendo directamente al lugar en donde se realizaba la fiesta, viendo que eran de los pocos que faltaban por hacer acto de presencia. Algunos les saludaron con reverencia y respeto, otros con un poco más de familiaridad hasta que se adentraron por completo, justo cuando el anfitrión hacían un pequeño anuncio.

-_Disfruten de la fiesta, me ausentaré unos minutos porque debo atender un pequeño asunto-_dijo dando una pequeña reverencia con elegancia-_Si me disculpan -_puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le indicó que fueran a su despacho.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia una de las salidas del salón se toparon con los recién llegados, ocasionando que interactuaran sin más.

-_Hermano-_pronunció el peliazul saludando con un ademán de cabeza-_Joven Giotto…-_miró al menor de los tres con un poco de desconcierto.

-_Mukuro, te presento a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el sobrino de Giotto-_presentó el mayor de los Rokudo.

-_Un placer conocerle, Sawada Tsunayoshi-_saludó haciendo una reverencia galante a la vez que, cogiendo la mano derecha del menor, depositaba un beso en el dorso de esta mientras sonreía con esa seducción tan característica en él-_Rokudo Mukuro, para servirle._

_-Lo-lo mismo digo…-_su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido a aquel trato tan… ¿especial? Sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían notoriamente.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí está por fin el cap uno de esta entrega<em>

_Lamento haber tardado pero no había tenido tiempo de pasar el cap al pc_

_Espero les guste este capítulo, creo que hasta el tres presentaré a algunos personajes e iré desarrollando las relaciones entre ellos, obviamente, colando los atracos de Rosa Negra entre ellos._

_Agradezco a quienes dejaron review, los contestaré por PM =D_

_Saludos y que esten muy bien_

_Bye-Bye_

_PD: se reciben todo tipo de reviews xD_


End file.
